


Paint a perfect montage on summer nights

by vikinglord



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, fanxing - Freeform, pottery class au, yifan takes pleasure in teasing him for that, yixing has a major hand kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikinglord/pseuds/vikinglord
Summary: Yian smirked. If that's how he wants to be then so be it. He turned towards the pottery wheel and started spinning again. His hands took hold of the clay and his fingers dipped in. He made sure to put on a show for the set of eyes that he knew were looking on.ORIn which, Yifan attends a pottery class where a certain guy seems fixated on his hands.
Relationships: Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34
Collections: November Rain Fest Round 2





	Paint a perfect montage on summer nights

**Author's Note:**

> another alternative summary could be: in which the author thirsts over Yifan's hands for the entirity of the story 
> 
> this honestly turned out to be much more sappy and soft than I was originally planning but I hope that it's still enjoyable to read~
> 
> Title from Kris Wu - B.M.

Yifan was used to having eyes on him. You kind of have to if you're a tall asian guy. He could be considered good looking too by some especially when he made the effort to dress up. Being stared at was nothing new to him but it was the way the chinese guy from two seats down looked at him that sent chills down his spine.

It wasn't just the far off expression he had on his face nor the intrigued look in his eyes or the damned way that the man bit his lips in anticipation. No it was all of it combined and more. Yifan had noticed him when he first entered the pottery class that his colleague signed him up for. In a room full of middle aged women or wannabe hipsters was an awkward looking asian guy with bright sparkling eyes and soft expression every time he talked. He distinctly remembers the light denim jacket he wore as he made small talk with the woman next to him.

As soon as Yifan entered though, as if on instinct, the man turned and his eyes zeroed in on him. But then again, most people in the room had what with his deep green shirt tracksuit and his signature gold chain making him stand out from everyone else. These were not his type of people Yifan had come to note. Especially not Zhang Yixing - the other Chinese guy in question - who liked wearing nothing but soft pastel outfits, sometimes accessorised with a jacket or something. His sneaker collection looked extremely miserable. Who even wears converse in this day and age? Yifan's inner sneakerhead seethed at the sight.

But Yixing's sneakers were the least of his worries. Right now, he was desperately trying to concentrate on the project that he was working on for the pottery class. He had his arms poised, his brows furrowed and his lips pursed as his fingers worked with the soft mound of clay as the wheel spun about its axis. He could see his pot taking shape slowly as it spun when he felt it. The heavy gaze that was sent his way. He could feel Zhang Yixing's hooded eyes boring holes at his back.

It set something off inside him and in an instant he became distracted and accidentally lost control of the wheel and the clay lumped together in a sad, horrible pile of mess. Yifan whipped his head around to meet Yixing's eyes. Which had in fact been staring directly at him and immediately widened at having been caught. The other's expression turned guilty as if he had realised that he was being accused focusing the recent disaster.

Yifan glowered at him and his awfully innocent face and the distracting way that he nervously chewed at his bottom lip. He should really stop doing that. Yifan thought as his gaze went to the puffed up lip that almost looked swollen from the abuse but still looked soft and beautiful under the light. That was too long to be staring at your classmate's mouth. Yifan reprimanded himself before he finally turned around.

It was like that for him on most weekends. The man with the soft brown hair and those ridiculously attractive dimples would stare at him in a way that set all his nerves on fire. Yifan couldn't concentrate on anything in any of his pottery classes. It seemed that Zhang Yixing had the ability to completely render him impotent. It frustrated him to no end.

"You can't just quit your pottery classes!" Luhan snapped at him from where he sat on the kitchen counter with a tub of ice cream in his lap, "It was a birthday gift from. Besides, didn't you say you wanted to try something different."

"I did but it's not exactly as fun as they advertised it to be. Plus it's not like I'm learning anything from it." Yifan sighed as he leaned against the counter.

His friend looked at him with a reading glint in his eye, "Right. It's because of that cute Chinese guy isn't it?" 

Yifan blanched. "When did I ever say anything about him being cute?" He turned around sharply.

"Please. You cannot stop going on about his beautiful dimples and his amazing smile and those perfect lips---" Yifan stuffed a spoonful of ice cream in his friend's mouth to stop him from speaking any further. Okay so he did find the guy attractive so what. It wasn't like they were going to interact with each other much considering the only thing Yifan knew about him was how he always came late in class and that he always had his pretty smile on whenever he talked to someone. Not that Yifan would know. It wasn't like they ever talked to each other. And Yifan totally did not look over when other people would talk to him either.

"You know what," Luhan's voice broke through his thoughts, "You should try asking him out some time. Maybe something good can come out this after all."

Yifan grimaced.

But later that week, when he entered that small studio he couldn't help but think over his friend's words. Zhang Yixing, for what would be the first time, actually arrived before him, sitting hunched in his seat. He instinctively looked up just as Yifan took his seat, before his face turned red as he noticed that he had been caught staring. He gave a small, meek smile instead. Yifan couldn't couldn't help noticing how good he looked in the red velvet button down he was wearing. The top buttons were left open to reveal a sliver of pale skin underneath.

Yifan only noticed how long he had been staring when Yixing turned away completely from him. He felt his own face heating up. What was wrong with him? He forced himself to focus on the instructor, Miss Wilson, instead who had just walked in.

"Morning class. Hope everyone had a nice week." She greeted everyone as she took her place, "Our today's project involves working in pairs. I would ask all of you to quickly pick someone from the class to pair up with so we can get started." 

Murmurs erupted all over the room as people gathered around, slowly pairing up. Yifan didn't register but a figure came up next to him, "Hey you want to pair up?" Yixing said in his soft voice as he looked at him with big, anticipating eyes and how could Yifan possibly say no to that?

In the blink of an eye, Yixing was dragging his seat over to him and they both settled in next to each other. They started working on the project as they were given instructions. Yifan was acutely aware of the warmth that radiated from where Yixing's thigh was touching his own. He could hear the clinking of the other's dangling earrings and the chair around his neck that he couldn't believe he didn't notice earlier. The bright gold contrasted with his soft bare skin.

He looked away from the other. His hands going to the supple clay in front of him. This part of pottery was what he liked. The spinning of the wheel and the soft clay taking shape slowly and steadily. He angled his fingers ever so slightly to mold it in shape, his right hand sinking in the groove that was forming as his left hand supported the shape. His thumb caressed the outer surface in slow, measured strokes when he heard a moan.

What? It was a soft, barely discernible moan but Yifan did hear it. Crystal clear right next to him. He turned around sharply to the man next to him clearly holding back another man. His teeth firmly holding his bottom lip as his eyes were fixated on Yifan's hands. 

His fingers to be more precise. Yifan could see him tracing the pattern of his veins up along his arm that disappeared under his sleeve. He must have realised that Yifan was looking at him because the very next second he looked up at him with round lost eyes. Such innocence on his face that Yifan almost completely forgot about him thrusting over his hands.

Almost. 

Yifan smirked. If that's how he wants to be then so be it. He turned towards the pottery wheel and started spinning again. His hands took hold of the clay and his fingers dipped in. He made sure to put on a show for the set of eyes that he knew were looking on. His thumb worked with light touches as palmed the now oblong shape. He grabbed the base with both hands, his long fingers wrapping around it and made his way upwards towards the tip. The pads of his fingers picked up speed as they went. 

His big study hands directed the soft clay into a long unidentifiable shape as the wheel spun. He pressed harder and moved faster. Soft clay slid over his fingers in a goopy mess while his hands worked along the length of the shape. He could feel the clay slowly hardening underneath his fingers so he slowed down a little, letting his hands roaming over the long shape at a leisurely pace. He thumbed the base a little more before finally finishing.

He stopped spinning the wheel before turning around to see the look of horror on his partner's face. His eyes were blown wide and his mouth agape. His gaze fixed on Yifan's hands that were covered in clay that had by now hardened and was turning light in colour. Yifan could only imagine what was going on in Yixing's head at the sight.

"Yifan! Yixing!"

Both of them turned their heads at the sound.

"What in the world is this?" The instructor stood next to him with hands on her hips. Immediately their faces turned when they noticed the shape that clay in front of Yifan had taken an oddly suggestive form. He hadn't been concentrating on the shape more so the reaction of his partner and now he regretted doing so.

Their instructor left them to clean up with an instruction to start over. This time, it was Yixing who started working on the clay instead telling Yifan that he could paint afterwards. He didn't look him in the eye throughout the exchange. Concentrating on his work instead.

Yixing's hands were considerably smaller next to his. Yifan could hold both his hands with one of his own if he tried. His fingers were long and sleek and he worked them with delicate precision. His glossy nails scratching across the surface as he molded the clay with the palm of his hands. His hands while small were still powerful enough to shape the clay into the perfect shape they were supposed to. Yixing turned out to be particularly good at pottery. He spun the wheel with practiced ease and was done with the shape in no time.

Yifan noticed a soft, satisfied smile when he finished. They didn't speak much when Yifan started working on painting. He did the base coat and let the pot stay where they could let it dry. One that was done they took out small brushes with which they started painting smaller, more delicate patterns. 

Since they'd fallen behind everyone they decided to work on opposite sides at the same time. Yifan felt more at ease when he was painting. Being an art major, he had spent hours with different types of paints. Yixing looked comfortable too and they settled in a peaceful pace. Their elbows would sometimes clay together causing both of them to break out of their own reverie for a while and blush while whispering sorry. 

By the time they were done most of the pupils of the class had already been finished. Yifan didn't mind though. He was pleased with their results, "This is probably the best one I've made in these classes." He started at the vase that started at him complete with the delicate floral details on the white background of the base colour.

Yixing laughed lightly, "You should take this home then." He said, his eyes crinkled as he looked at him.

"Really?" They were allowed to take their projects home but it was something made by both of them. The fact that Yixing was just giving it up meant a lot. Yifan hadn't really taken anything home with him before this but he really liked the idea of having this in his living room.

Yixing nodded at his question. A soft dimpled smile finding his way on his face.

"Thanks."

Yifan went home that day with his new vase and the thoughts of Yixing's pretty smile.

…

In the next lesson they got more comfortable with each other. Yifan would intentionally put on a show for Yixing when he noticed him staring at his hands. He definitely had a thing for them. Yixing in return teased him by constantly playing with lips even if he wasn't completely aware of it.

They had started talking to each other on and off during classes as well. It was usually just small talk about work and stuff. But Yifan still enjoyed the light conversation they made. Seeing Yixing talking about the weather with that spirited way he had and the bright glint in his eyes was always a sight to behold.

He seemed to have become much more open too. The velvet button down wasn't the last of the bold outfits he wore. His closet seemed to have changed into soft cotton shirts that clung to his arms showing off the tough muscle that was hidden underneath. He'd always have his top button undone when he'd wear button down shirts. His strong collar bones sticking out in a way Yifan could appreciate and the chains he wore worked to embellish them even more.

"When are you asking him out then?" Luhan prodded him from his side.

They were sitting in a club of Luhan's choice. It was a booth for six people but with both of them and Luhan's girlfriend and a few of her friends there were about eight people in total.

Yifan shrugged at his friend's question, reaching for his drink. "We barely know each other outside of class. I don't know even if it would work out."

"Oh come on. It's obvious that you're both attracted to each other." Luhan pressed on. "What's wrong with giving it a try?" 

Yifan didn't reply.

"Alright. Promise me you'll ask him out the next time you see him." His friend said with finality and Yifan had to agree.

But as it turned out the next time he saw Zhang Yixing was right there in the club. He had slipped away from his group of friends to find some recluse in the toilet when a man barged in and headed to one of the stalls. Yifan could hear the sounds of retching before the man came back to wash his face in the sink.

The bright red of the velvet shirt was instantly recognisable as Yifan stared at the man before him when he slowly looked up in the mirror and met his eyes.

"Yifan?" Yixing's voice came scratchy and barely audible. He wobbled a little as he turned around to face him.

"Hi." Yifan said a little awkwardly. He didn't know how to interact with Yixing outside of class. He didn't need to think of much, though, as Yixing lost balance and instinctively he reached up to catch him.

"I'm not good with alcohol." Yixing said faintly as he lay in Yifan's arms making no effort to move.

"Should I get you something?" Yifan said, concerned.

Yixing shook his head, his eyes closed, "Just let me stay here for a bit. I'll be okay." 

Yifan was left to stare at the fluttering of his eyelashes and soft puffs of breath he let out through his pink lips as he held onto his frail figure.

After what felt like an eternity of Yifan holding the man in his arms, Yixing stirred against him. His hair tickling Yifan as he did. He still didn't look completely okay when he untangled himself from Yifan's hold.

"Did you come here with someone? I can take you to them." Yifan leaned down to match Yixing's height and looked him in the eye.

Yixing nodded, "But I don't want to bother them. I'll just go home myself."

Yifan frowned, Yixing was in no position to get back himself but he didn't want to overstep his boundaries either, "Let me walk you to the exit at least then."

Yixing laughed, "Alright, if you want."

They made their way through the crowd of people towards the open exit. Outside it was completely deserted save for the few late night club goers that walked in and out. It was fairly cold for a summer night. It was a good thing Yixing was wearing a fairly warm shirt.

Two cars whizzed towards them. One of which was a signature yellow cab. Yifan reached forward to hail the car and it stopped directly in front of them. 

"Thanks." Yixing smiled up at him for stopping the cab for him. "I'll get going then." He reached for the door when Yifan stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait." He pulled out a spare napkin and quickly wrote his number on it's back before handing it to Yixing. "Text me when you get home, okay?" 

Yixing stared at the napkin in surprise before his lips curled up and his dimple showed up, "I will, thanks." He waved as he opened the cab door and sat inside.

Yifan watched the car drive away, belatedly remembering how he hadn't kept his promise with Luhan about asking Yixing out. Oh well. He'd get other chances.

Luhan's eyes were trained on him as he went to sit next to him, "So, who was that?"

"Who?" Yifan feigned ignorance as he took his friend's drink and took a sip from it.

Luhan rolled his eyes, "You know what I'm talking about Wu Yifan. Who were you with just now?"

He ignored him as he felt his phone ping a few minutes later. 

I got home. - Yixing

I'll go to sleep now. 

G'night ♡

Yifan felt something tug at his chest as he stared at the heart at the end. "I have no idea what you're talking about." His dopey smile stayed in place as he said that.

…

"And then he was like--- You aren't listening to me are you?" Zitao groaned, putting down his coffee as he put his hands on his hips, staring at Yifan in annoyance.

"Huh? What? Oh of course I was listening." Yifan sputtered as he was pulled out of his reverie. "What did he say then?" He tried but the other could tell he was faking.

Zitao sighed, "Forget it. What are you looking at anyway?" He made to peer around and snoop at his phone before Yifan swiftly turned off the screen.

"It's nothing." He blurted as he put his phone away, safe from prying eyes.

"His boyfriend won't text him back." Luhan slid in his cubicle, finding a place for himself on Yifan's desk.

Yifan swatted at him before he could accidentally spill his coffee, "He's not my boyfriend."

Luhan shrugged, "Well, he could've been by now if only you had the balls to ask him out."

Yifan rolled his eyes in response before turning to his computer. He had in fact been thinking about Yixing. They hadn't talked to each other much despite exchanging a few texts the following Monday after their encounter. So, when Yifan strolled into his pottery class that weekend he didn't know what he was expecting but it was definitely not Yixing coming up to greet him as soon as he entered after him.

"Hey." He said in his breathy tone as he smiled like the two of them shared a private joke.

"H-hi." Yifan stuttered back as Yixing slid away from him but he didn't miss the slight brush of his hand across his shoulder.

He could hear Yixing start merry chatter behind him and the delight in his voice as he laughed at something someone else said. He could make out some of the voices as Michael and Trisha, who were among the people that Yixing talked to the most. He couldn't quite discern what they were talking about but he could feel their gazes turn towards him a few times.

Once the class officially started that day Yifan found himself working much more efficiently. He'd picked up a few things last week when he saw Yixing work up close. His fingers seemed to have a better grasp of what they were doing as he molded the soft clay.

He looked up instinctively when he was almost done to find Yixing's gaze trained to where his hands worked. A blush took over his face when he met Yifan's eyes. This time, however, he didn't look away immediately. He held Yifan's gaze, his cheeks still tinged pink and looking warm. Yifan felt flustered as he stared back. In the end he was the first one to look away, he could still feel the heavy weight of Yixing's gaze as he did.

"It turned out nice," Miss Wilson complimented his work once he was done. Possibly his first proper compliment in this entire course.

As the instructor walked away to look at other people's works, Yifan heard a few more compliments from some of the other students. Some gave him a thumbs up from afar. He'd made a bowl that curved out from all sides in the shape of a blooming flower. He wasn't done painting it yet so he set it inside the classroom where some other unfinished works were placed as the class time ended and everyone started to leave.

"What colour will you paint it?" A sudden voice startled Yifan before he turned around to see Yixing standing with a curious expression.

"I don't know yet." Yifan gazed back at his work, scratching the back of his neck lightly. "You haven't gone home yet?" he asked before immediately regretting it as he saw Yixing looking a little surprised at that.

"Oh. I---" He gazed sheepishly at his shoes, "I thought I'd treat you to coffee today after you helped me out at the club the other day." He was nervously shifting his gaze, looking at anything that wasn't Yifan.

"It was nothing. You don't have to treat me." Yifan dismissed it before he noticed Yixing look up at him with a dejected expression. His shoulders slumped and his lips curved down into a sad smile. You'd have to be cruel not to pity him. "Oh b-but if you really insist, I guess I could go. I don't really have much to do right now anyway."

Yixing waited for him outside as Yifan went to collect his things which thankfully only consisted of his phone and jacket. He shot a quick text to Luhan, telling him that he won't be going to the gym with him today before hurrying out.

The streets were busy with midday traffic as they exited the building. The sun was obscured from sight and strong winds glowed their way. It was almost lunch time so they decided to go to an Italian eatery close by. It was a small, intimate place with large windows that let them see the hustle of the traffic and the pedestrians outside.

Yifan had only seen this place in passing and had never thought to actually come here but Yixing swore they had some of the best pasta he'd ever had so he had to take his word for it. The entire place smelled of foreign herbs and cheeses as they sat down on a table by the window.

"So, now that we've met twice outside of class, I think it's time you tell me more about yourself." Yifan casually drummed his fingers on the table as he said after they were done ordering.

Yixing talked about leaving China for university and then ending up being offered a job once he graduated which led him here, "Seven full years in Canada. I don't know where I would be right now if I hadn't been offered work by my supervisor."

"Please, you're an engineering major. You would've done well wherever you might have ended up." Yifan said, "I'm surprised though because looking at you and how creative you are I'd never suspect you to be a science nerd."

"Yeah? What do you think 'science nerds' are like?" Yixing looked up at him with challenging eyes.

Yifan shrugged, "I don't know. But they definitely don't wear mauve t-shirts with high waisted jeans."

"What's wrong with my mauve t-shirt and high waisted jeans." He pouted as he surveyed his clothes causing Yifan to laugh.

"Nothing. They're cute." He said to placate the other, only realising what he'd said when he saw Yixing's face turning red.

He cleared his throat as he turned his face, looking out the window, his cheeks still burning, "Anyway. So, tell me about yourself."

Yifan told him about moving with his mother at a young age, his interest in art and how he ended up working in graphic design alongside his best friend. Their conversation flowed even as their food arrived and they enjoyed their pasta while going over their shared love for basketball.

"Right. I should pay now." Yixing made to get up when they were done eating and the waiter had long taken away their empty dishes.

"Wait. You don't have to pay." Yifan stopped him, 

"I invited you, didn't I?" 

"You promised me coffee, right? We can do that some other time."

Yixing seemed to contemplate for a while before he nodded, "Alright. We'll split the bill now but don't forget the coffee."

The exited after paying but as soon us they stepped out it started to rain. The before dull sky became dim as dark clouds covered up any and all light. Yifan tried to hail a cab but none stopped for them as they whizzed past splashing rainwater in their wake.

"I guess we'll have to take the bus then." Yixing pointed towards a bus stop of the other side of the road.

They waited for the pedestrian light to turn on before Yifan took off his jacket and they used it as a cover from the pouring rainstorm as they hurried across the road. It was when they safely made it to the other side that Yifan realised the warmth in his hand where Yixing held onto it firmly. Something lurched inside his chest at that as stared at Yixing who remained oblivious to his inner turmoil.

The other looked out towards the road. Yifan could see the tiny raindrops that studded his eyelashes from he stood as they glistened almost like diamonds every time he blinked.

"What?" Yixing turned to him and asked when he found him staring with a clueless expression.

Yifan shook his head, smiling, "Nothing." He went on to entagle their finger together bringing Yixing's attention to their clasped hands, causing him to blush. The warmth of his hand got warmer but he didn't let go. Not until his bus arrived and he had to leave. Yifan watched him get on the bus with a strange twinge in his heart.

…

Yixing is make good of his promise and took him out for coffee the next week. Summer was ending and so was their time in the pottery course. For their last class they were told to work on anything they wanted. Yifan had grown to enjoy his time in the class over the time he had spent there. He'd grown to love the delicate art of pottery making and had grown close to some of the students along the way.

One in particular. His gaze went towards Yixing, who stood next to to Tori, helping her out with her vase. He instantly caught Yifan's eye and sent a flirtatious smile his way. He'd been becoming increasing less shy around him as time passed, letting him see new sides to him that Yifan would've never known even existed.

"So, class, today marks the last day of this two month course. Me and some of the students have arranged a celebration tonight at seven where we can gather one last time and enjoy each other's company. Kind of like a farewell party. I hope you all can make it." Miss Wilson clasped her hands and dismissed the class. 

"Fan." Yixing's hand on his arm stopped him as he made to get up, "You're coming to the party right?"

Yifan stared. He hadn't really thought about it. "If there's free alcohol then yes."

Yixing shook his head, laughing, "I'll make sure you get your alcohol."

So, that's how Yifan ended up at the party. He knew it wasn't a formal occasion but he still put some though into what he wore. He wore a brown turtleneck with a dark denim jacket hanging on his tall stature. Not quite formal but not entirely casual either. He could feel everyone's stares turning to him as he entered.

"Look at you. You clean up nicely, don't you?" He saw Gweneth walked up to him and drag him towards one of the tables, "Come, have a drink with us."

The party was arranged inside a courtyard that was lit up by fairy lights above them. There were about a total of five tables, each with their own food and drinks. Yifan sat down to say hi to everyone on his table, most of whom turned out to be women who kept whispering among themselves while throwing glances at him. 

Yifan took a sip from the drink they offered him before surveying the entire party. 

"Looking for someone?" Gweneth nudged him lightly, "He over there." She gestured to his right and sure enough Yixing stood there, hands in his pocket as he entered the courtyard.

Yifan would be embarrassed at what she was suggesting if he wasn't taken back by Yixing's appearance. He wore an elaborate shirt with a patch of embroidered see though material near his chest, revealing pale skin underneath with every movement. His shirt was tucked into his pants that were cinched at his waist with a wide belt.

His hair was slicked up and he wore a long dangling earring in his right ear. There was only so much that Yifan could do not to stare at him.

"Alright, ladies. I need to leave." Yifan said, getting up and turning away from their knowing looks.

He reached Yixing with a few long strides and saw the other's face light up as soon as he saw him. "Hey." He said.

"Hey." Yifan said it back to him, "You look nice." He complimented although 'nice' didn't even come close to describing how good he looked.

"Thanks." Yixing smiled, "You look really good too." Yifan felt his eyes roaming over him, making his insides warm.

They found the table where Yixing's friends were and soon lost themselves in the party. Drinks flowed and soon someone started the music and everyone got up to dance. It was a an insane night. Yifan couldn't remember the last time he'd had this much fun. Everyone danced to their own choreography and laughed at each other.

Somewhere through the third song, he felt a body press close to him. Yifan reached out to put a hand on the small waist that he recognised before looking at Yixing's flushed face. In an instant, the other has his arms around his neck and his lips reached up to meet his own. Yifan melted into the warmth of his mouth as he head cheers and hooting from around them. They both pulled back, flushed and completely oblivious to the crowd around them as they started at each other in the eyes.

"Come with me." Yifan said, once he finally became aware of the onlooking eyes, as he dragged Yixing away by his arm.

Their veins thrummed with alcohol and serotonin as they jumped into a cab together. Yifan brought them together for another kiss as they sat in the backseat of the car. They found themselves at Yifan's apartment, their backs hitting the walls as they tried to make it to the bedroom while still being wrapped up in each other.

Yixing flung himself onto the bed and watched as Yifan took off his jacket, followed by his shirt. He saw Yixing's eyes traced the movement of his hands.

"Do you have a thing for people's hands or are mine special?" Yifan said, resting a knew on the mattress as he inched closer.

He saw Yixing's eyes widen before he brought up his hand to hold his face. His thumb softly caressing his cheek. Yifan's huge palm looked even more enormous as it held Yixing's frail face whose eyes darted to the the fingers that were tracing his face.

"This was what you were fantasizing all those times during the class, weren't you?" Yifan slowly traces Yixing's lips with his index before letting the appendage dip into the warm, inviting mouth.

Yixing moaned as he closed his lips around the finger, pulling it further into his warmth. Yifan added another finger and slowly pushed and pulled them from the other's warm wetness.

"Or perhaps you wanted this." Yifan said as he leaned close to his ear and breathed out making Yixing shiver underneath him.

His other hand slipped under the other's shirt and made it's way to the small of his back. His long fingers dipped into his pants, finding the curve of his ass and the crevice between them making Yixing squirm.

It didn't take long for both of them to rid themselves completely of any clothing and for Yifan's long fingers to find their way between Yixing's legs. The smaller let out cries of pleasure as slick fingers scissors in and out of him before finally pulling out as Yifan's bulge pressed against him.

Whispering sweet nothings, Yifan pushed into his partner's warmth, getting them ready for the first of many rounds of pleasure of the night.

A similar pleasure followed them the next morning as they woke up in each other's arms. Their gazes full of desire and their hearts full of love. Who would've known something so beautiful could happen to them over a series of pottery classes?

x


End file.
